


Matchmakers

by bilgegungoren00



Series: Karamel Fanfiction Challenge [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 + 1, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, KaraMel, Karamel Fanfiction challenge, Teachers AU, a WHOLE lot of fluff, a bunch of friendships and relationships, olicity - Freeform, playing matchmakers, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: 5 times Kara and Mon-El's students play matchmakers, and 1 time Kara and Mon-El return the favor.Highschool Teachers AU (Karamel Fanfiction Challenge Week 4)





	Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Okay, so, honestly I don't know where this came from, or how it turned into a dual-ship fic with Karamel + Olicity + minor Westallen, but oh well, it was just too much fun to write that I went with it. And yes, I am totally posting it right now instead of waiting for the week 4 of the challenge to start (although it is past midnight here, so TECHNICALLY it's Saturday and TECHNICALLY week 4 started) because I'm feeling really impulsive right now, and damn, I just love this fic so much. Just wanted to let you know.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this :)

**i.**

“Put it on Ms. Danvers’s desk. Put it on Ms. Danvers’s desk.”

“No, Winn, that would be too obvious. We want this to be discreet.”

“How about the front of the class? That way she’d see it the moment she came in, but won’t know that they are for her immediately.”

“And risk it being stomped upon? No. I’m telling you, let’s put it on the desk!”

“But that’s—“

“Guys, shut up!” Felicity interrupted the bickering of her friends with a harsh yell, so much so that they all jumped away from the sunflowers resting on her desk now. She lifted her head from the card. “I’m trying to write a card here, do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to replicate someone’s writing when you’re bickering?” She angrily grabbed the bunch of quiz papers in front of her and shoved them into Winn’s face, who was unfortunate to be standing right next to her. “Especially since all the writing I can go by is ‘awesome’, ‘great job’, and ‘ _please_ isn’t quite the answer of this question, Oliver’.” With that Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at her.

“It isn’t my fault, Felicity, that I’m not _that_ good at World Lit.” Felicity just rolled her eyes at him, despite the small smile pulling her lips, before returning back to the card.

“So please, decide whatever the hell you’re trying to decide a bit more quietly. Like, use your inside voice or something.” She sighed as she grabbed Oliver’s quiz paper, since that had the most writing on it, and continued writing the card that was meant to go with the flower. The room went silent for a couple of seconds as the rest of the group glanced at each other, at least until Caitlin broke the silence.

“I think the desk makes sense,” she whispered, leaning in, and when Barry and Iris nodded her smile got a little bit more confident. But it was Winn’s reaction that made Iris laugh.

“Yes! See, I told you,” he yelled, apparently a bit too loudly for Felicity’s liking, since it earned him a glare. His voice trailed off as he cleared his throat. “Why have we included Felicity in this again?” he asked, trying to mask it with a cough. Before anyone could answer his question, though, Felicity interrupted him yet again.

“Because I’m the only one that can copy someone’s handwriting.” With that a smug smile appeared on her face as she wrote the last letters on the card, _M.G.,_ Mr. Gand’s initials. “And the card is done.” The moment she lifted it in the air Oliver grabbed it from her. “Hey!”

Oliver ignored her as he focused on the card, reading what she wrote on it out loud. “’ _I heard that sunflowers are your favorite flowers. Hope these are as beautiful as you are. M.G.’_ Wow, Felicity. I had no idea you could be romantic.” Felicity shot him a glare at that.

“Shut up, Oliver.” That only made Oliver laugh more, at least until Cisco ran next to the group. He’d been waiting by the door to see when Ms. Danvers would be coming.

“Guys, she’s coming!” he informed them. With that information everyone froze for one second, and then they all jumped into action. Oliver grabbed the flowers and put it on the desk, slipping the card inside an envelope and placing it over the sunflowers. Felicity gathered up the quiz papers she used to reference Mr. Gand’s handwriting and tucked them in her bag. The others fixed the desks and sat down in their places, trying to act as nonchalantly as possible. Barry even had his phone out when Ms. Danvers walked in. She had an utterly tired and exasperated look on her face as she tried to balance a bunch of papers and a textbook in her hands.

The group watched her come to a stop in front of her desk through their eyelashes. Kara frowned as she tentatively put the papers down, staring at the bouquet of sunflowers adorning her table. She turned to the class then.

“Um, guys?” It was Oliver that answered, just as they’d decided, since he was the only one in the group that could lie.

“Yes, Ms. Danvers?” he said as he straightened up. Kara glanced at the flowers before turning to her class, arching her brow when she saw a couple of them stealing glances her way. Decided to write it off as them being teenagers she focused on Oliver.

“What are the flowers for?” The student’s attention turned to them. He shrugged nonchalantly.

“It was there when we came. We assumed it was for you.” Kara froze with those words, her heart almost skipping a beat, especially when Oliver went back to working on…whatever he was working on. She turned to the flowers then, missing the smile and thumbs up Felicity flashed at Oliver.

Kara took the envelope tentatively, not noticing the way everyone was looking at her and holding their breaths, and opened it. There was no way to stop the fluttering in her chest as she stole glances at the sunflowers, wondering who got them and how they knew that sunflowers were her favorite flowers. She had a name in mind, but she crushed that hope before it got too far and rooted inside her. She did not want to get disappointed later.

She focused on the writing on the card.

_I heard that sunflowers are your favorite flowers. Hope these are as beautiful as you are._

  * _M. G._



M. G. Kara racked her brain, thinking whose initials they could be, yet it didn’t take long for the name to pop into her mind. _Mon-El Gand._

Her breath got hitched in her throat at that as she looked back at the card, reading it over and over again, trying to see whether she’d gotten it wrong or was hallucinating. Yet the card was still there, the sunflowers hadn’t disappeared, and she could still see Mon-El’s initials on it.

She couldn’t help it as a smile spread on her face, and she had to press her hand over her chest to calm her stuttering heart. She didn’t even care at that point what her students might be thinking.

When Felicity saw the smile forming on Ms. Danvers’s face, a victorious grin pulled her lips. She glanced at her group of friends, who all had smiles on their face, and then looked back at Oliver.

 _Good job, Ms. Smoak,_ he mouthed to her as he extended his fist. Felicity’s smile widened at that and his wink as she bumped her fist to his, trying to ignore the way her heart fluttered in her chest. Instead she glanced at Ms. Danvers and focused on the work ahead. At the end, this was only the first step of their plan.

* * *

**ii.**

Caitlin clutched the cup of coffee in her hand as she stood in front of the classroom door, the rest of the group right behind her. The caramel latte was hot under her fingers, as Winn had just bought and brought it. It took the group a bit of time to find out Mr. Gand’s favorite coffee flavor since they couldn’t find a good way to ask that to him. At the end it had been Felicity, who ended up getting utterly exhausted with the group’s bickering as they tried come up with a plan, that went up to the man and asked him the question.

“I just told him we had a bet going on between us to guess the teachers’ favorite coffee flavor,” she told the group with a nonchalant shrug when she came back with the information. “And that we read online that one’s favorite coffee said a lot about them. He just laughed it off as ‘teenager crap’.” With that, Oliver flashed her a proud look, yet she claimed that she had _not_ blushed at that when Caitlin mocked her about it. She had _not._

And now here they were, three days after they’d given Ms. Danvers the flowers, about to give Mr. Gand a cup of caramel latte from her. Hopefully the second step would go as well as the first, because Kara’s smile and the fact that she put the flowers over her desk in the teachers’ office, as Barry apparently had seen, proved to the group what they’d already known. Kara Danvers was _so_ in love with Mon-El Gand. Now they also suspected that he returned her feelings, yet today… Today was the day they’d be sure of that.

“Why are you the one giving the coffee?” Caitlin slipped away from her thoughts with Winn’s questions and furrowed her brows.

“Because this was my idea,” she said defensively and squared her shoulders. “And it was a brilliant one. I think I get to do this.”

“But I’m his favorite student!” Winn argued, reaching for the coffee. Caitlin quickly pulled it away, shooting a harsh glare at him.

“Stop it, Winn! You’ll make me drop it,” she argued as Cisco chimed in.

“And by the way, buddy, you are so not his favorite student. That title belongs to Ms. West here.” A smug grin appeared on Iris’s face at that, even though she tried to shrug nonchalantly.

“It’s not my fault that I like reading when all you do is play video games…” That earned a glare from Felicity before she continued. “And do whatever…thingamajig…you do on computers.” Felicity just rolled her eyes at that, her eyes flickering to her watch.

“Okay, I don’t care who loves Mr. Gand more, or which of you _he_ loves the most, just one of you get in and give him the damn latte, because there is only five minutes left until the bell rings.” She shot all of them a harsh look. Everyone froze with her hissed words, yet Iris was first to recover. She grabbed the coffee from Caitlin’s hand.

“Give that to me,” she said as she pushed open the classroom door, ignoring Winn and Caitlin’s complaints. All the others could do was scramble into the room after her, at least before Cisco hit Barry on the shoulder to bring him back to the world.

“Stop making lovey dovey eyes at Iris and follow.” All Barry could do was blink several times before he walked in behind them slowly.

“I’m not making lovey dovey eyes,” he muttered a complaint that no one heard or cared, as all of their attention was on Mr. Gand.

Mon-El lifted his head from the files on his desk when he heard a bunch of students scramble into the class, almost squashing one another to be in the front. A smile pulled his lips at the sight of that. Yes, sometimes the rush and enthusiasm of the students got very overwhelming, but there were also moments he appreciated their innocence and joy, unburdened by huge problems.

He slipped away from her thoughts when one of them stopped in front of him and cleared her throat. Iris.

“Good morning, Mr. Gand,” she said cheerfully, a huge grin adorning her lips. Mon-El’s smile widened at that.

“Good morning, Iris,” he said kindly as he sat on his chair, seeing that she was fidgeting nervously in front of him. He frowned. “Is something wrong?” Something like panic flared in Iris’s eyes at that momentarily, yet she successfully masked it with an even wider grin.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” she said with a shake of her head and extended the cup of coffee in her hand to him. Mon-El arched his brow as he tentatively took it. He glanced at Iris.

“You brought me coffee?” he couldn’t help asking. Okay, he knew from the talks among students that he’d overheard that they generally liked him, but not enough to buy him _coffee._

“Oh, it wasn’t me,” Iris said, amusement flickering in her eyes. He was just about to frown and ask her who the coffee came from that she continued. “Ms. Danvers got it for you, but she was in a rush so she couldn’t bring it. She asked me to do that.” Mon-El stopped with those words, not being able to stop his heart from skipping a beat.

… _Kara?_

“Oh,” was all he could say as he looked down at the paper cup, a small smile tugging at his lips. It was Kara. She’d sent her coffee. That widened his smile even more as he leaned on the table, not being able to turn his eyes away from the coffee cup. “Oh.”

He only pulled himself together when he heard a giggle coming from the class and looked up. Her eyes skimmed over the students, who seemed very interested in what was in front of them suddenly, before turning to Iris. He flashed her a genuine smile.

“Well, that was very nice of her,” he said as he put the coffee in front of him probably a bit too carefully. “Thank you for bringing it, Iris.”

“You’re very welcome,” Iris chirped happily before walking back to her seat, giving Barry and Cisco a discreet high five along the way.

Mon-El could only calm his fluttering heart when he heard the telltale bell that indicated the class had started, yet even then a smile appeared on his face whenever he took a sip from the latte.

And of course the group hadn’t missed that. Iris flashed a victorious grin at Barry as Oliver and Felicity fist bumped again, their eyes lingering on each other for a second longer. Nobody could erase the smiles plastered on the group’s face throughout the lesson.

_Second step: Successful._

* * *

**iii.**

The moment Barry saw Ms. Danvers turn the corner, walking to the classroom, he left his post by the door and joined his group of friends, who were sitting around a group of tables that they pushed together and looking at him expectantly.

“She’s coming!” he informed them in a hushed tone, excitement lacing his tone. He tried to straighten up the shirt he was wearing, even though it looked straight enough. Felicity brightened with his words. She turned to her friends, her eyes serious but with a hint of happiness.

“Okay, this is it, guys,” she told them, narrowing her eyes and pointing her index finger at them. “Everyone knows what to do?” She was watching the door with one eye as all of the others nodded.

“Yes, miss,” Oliver even said, which made her elbow him without even turning at him. It just brought a grin on his face. Felicity ignored that a she looked at the door again, squaring her shoulders and adjusting her glasses.

“Don’t mess this up,” she hissed…right as Ms. Danvers entered the room. She smiled at Felicity, who was offering her one of the biggest grins in the world with a wave, before immediately going to her desk.

At least _planning_ to go to her desk…until a name she heard from her group of students stopped her.

“Have you heard what Mr. Gand did yesterday?” It was Felicity that asked the question as she leaned into the table, glancing at their teacher to make sure she’d heard. And surely enough, Kara had stopped with her hands on the table, her eyes on the students. A smile pulled Felicity’s lips at that before Winn chimed in.

“What happened?” he asked, hitting Felicity on the arm to get her attention. He’d spoken a bit too loudly than Felicity’s liking, who sent him a warning glare, before she straightened up and gestured at Caitlin.

“I think Caitlin should do the honors. She’s the one that witnessed the whole thing after all, right?” The girl smiled at that with a nod and jumped on one of the tables to sit down, her legs dangling from the edge. She didn’t miss the way Ms. Danvers straightened up and stepped forward towards them before she started.

“Right,” she confirmed Felicity’s words before she gestured them to get close.

Kara knew she shouldn’t be listening to her students’ conversation, even though it was about a colleague—and yes, _Mr. Gand_ was just a colleague for her. She already knew students gossiped about teachers all the time, she wasn’t kidding herself into believing otherwise, and, well, as long as it didn’t hurt anyone she was okay with letting them do it. It wasn’t as if she had never gossiped about anyone. And yet…

Yet she found herself leaning in as Caitlin prepared herself to tell the story. And as much as she told herself that she wanted to make sure they weren’t talking bad about a _colleague,_ she knew it was about…Mon-El.

Barry and Iris couldn’t help flashing each other smiles when they saw Ms. Danvers lean towards them, high fiving under the table. And then Caitlin started.

“I was just about to leave school to walk home when I saw him with one of the teachers. Miss Tessmacher, if I’m not wrong.” Cisco faked excitement at that as his eyes widened.

“Oh, is that the…the history teacher? You know, the one we suspected had been hitting on Mr. Gand for a while?” He glanced at his teacher, feeling a bubble of pride fill his lungs when he saw Kara’s face slightly fall at that. Well, it seemed like their plan was going very smoothly.

“Yes, that one,” Caitlin confirmed with a smile, almost crushing Felicity’s hand in hers as excitement took over her too. “So, you know, when I saw them together, _of course_ I had to know what was going on.” Barry and Iris nodded excitedly at that.

“Of course,” they confirmed at the same time. Felicity had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from chuckling at that, even though they looked absolutely ridiculous doing it. She opted to focus on Caitlin’s next words.

“And guess what? Ms. Tessmacher had asked Mr. Gand on a date.” She extended the words of the last sentence, saying them as slowly as possible not only for the dramatic effect, but also to make sure Ms. Danvers heard it all. And hear she did.

Kara felt something heavy settle on her chest with Caitlin’s words, so much so that she had to turn her gaze to the floor to pull herself together. _Eve and Mon-El are dating,_ she tried to tell herself, _so what? We’re all adults._ Yet that didn’t help her to get rid of the knot lodged in her throat.

“Oh my God,” Winn whispered, a second after Caitlin finished her sentence. “Mr. Gand and Ms. Tessmacher?”

“I don’t believe it,” Felicity whispered, shaking her head as she glanced at Oliver. He had a frown on his face that looked scarily real, considering they already knew what was going on.

“So they’re dating?” he asked. Caitlin chuckled at that as she shook her head, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“No, they’re not. That’s what I was trying to say.” None of the group missed the way Kara’s eyes snapped up at that. Caitlin couldn’t help grinning as she continued. “He refused.” Winn arched his brow in surprise, which looked so fake that Felicity would’ve rolled her eyes if she wasn’t so busy faking surprise either. She fought the smile that was trying to get on her lips as she focused on her friend. Caitlin didn’t even try not to smile as she leaned in again. “He said he couldn’t go out with her, because he already had feelings for _someone else_.”

It was a struggle not to look at Ms. Danvers at that. Yet as Felicity glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, she didn’t miss the way her eyes widened and lips parted. She could even bet that their teacher’s heart was pounding as a blush crept up her cheeks.

“Someone else?” Winn exclaimed a bit too loudly, enough to make Felicity jump, yet she didn’t even care. Especially when she saw, through the curtain of hair that fell over Ms. Danvers’s face as she ducked her chin, that there was a smile pulling her lips.

“I wonder who this someone is,” she muttered under her breath as she grinned victoriously, extending her hand in the front so that the rest of the group could high five her one by one. That feeling of victory didn’t pass, not even when Ms. Danvers started the class and handed out yet another calculus worksheet, fourth one that week.

* * *

**iv.**

Winn felt super proud of himself as he carefully placed the package of potstickers on Mr. Gand’s desk, so much so that he couldn’t help the smile adorning his lips. At first he was absolutely against the idea of getting anything food related to him from Kara, since they’d already brought him caramel latte, yet at that Caitlin had just claimed that “a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” And when even Oliver’s objections to that fell too short…potstickers it was.

Winn shook away his thoughts as he made sure the paper package was straight before he turned around to look at Felicity. “How is that card coming?” he asked as he walked over to her.

“Good,” was all she said as she squinted, grabbing a piece of paper from the stack of quizzes in front of her and looking over it. She muttered a curse under her breath. “Though I would’ve been better if Ms. Danvers’s ‘f’s aren’t so damn hard to replicate. I mean, even Mr. Gand’s writing was better than _this_.” Winn arched his brow at that as he leaned forward and looked at the quiz paper. And he couldn’t help agreeing, Ms. Danvers’s writing seemed all over the place, not anything like put together “Amazing”s and “Fantastic”s that adorned Mr. Gand’s quiz papers.

Well, okay, those usually only adorned Iris’s papers, but whatever. Mr. Gand did like Iris, it seemed like.

Well, that much was obvious, as he’d immediately accepted to help her, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco in lunchtime for their essay on…that book that they were reading. Honestly Winn had no idea what it was called even though he was halfway through it. But it wasn’t his fault that the book had a ridiculously long and complicated name! Besides, he was pretty sure Oliver hadn’t even started it yet. The fact that Felicity had read it twice didn’t change _anything_. It was Felicity after all.

“What are you writing?” he asked Felicity as he heard her sigh again. She dropped her pen and pushed her hair away from her face before she answered.

 _“’I saw that you couldn’t have lunch today, so I bought you some potstickers. I know they’re your favorite. Leave some for me too!’”_ She pressed her lips and shook her head. “You know, there was a time I felt glad that Ms. Danvers wrote long comments, since I could get good feedback on my work, but I’m beginning to regret that. It’s all over the place.” She shook her head as she returned to the card, starting to write the last sentence. Winn patted him on the shoulder encouragingly.

“Well, Felicity, we trust you with this. There isn’t anything you can’t do.” She just rolled her eyes at that.

“ _Duh_. But that doesn’t change the fact that this is so damn hard!” she complained, shooting Winn a glare when he laughed. Yet that laugh died off when Oliver called for them from his post on the door.

“Guys, you might want to hurry up, because they’re coming.” Winn’s eyes widened at that as they met Felicity’s. She muttered another curse before she rummaged through the quiz papers, found the one she wanted, and continued writing.

“I’m at the last word!” she yelled back. “Can you stall them a bit?” With that, Oliver extended his head inside the class, his eyes wide with what seemed like slight panic.

“Are you kidding me?” he hissed. “I haven’t even read the book yet!” Winn couldn’t help a small smile at that. He was right in his guess about Oliver.

His smile widened when Felicity shot Oliver her best puppy eyes, even pursing her lips a little. Oliver would never, in any universe, be able to stand his ground against that look.

And Winn was proven right when he sighed. “Okay, fine,” he huffed before he turned around and disappeared in the corridor, not seeing the victorious smile that pulled Felicity’s lips before she returned to her writing.

She’d barely had seconds to exclaim happily when she finished, rushed with Winn to put the card inside an envelope and put it on the packet of potstickers, before Mr. Gand and the others got in. She had her phone out immediately as she took her seat, with Winn right behind her, and only looked up when Mr. Gand addressed Oliver.

“How about we talk about that when you read the book?” he asked, lifting his brows and crossing his arms over his chest. Felicity had to press her lips together to suppress her chuckle…at least until she heard Oliver’s huff at that. A laugh burst out of her lips without her intention, and Oliver glaring at her just made her laugh harder.

She could only pull herself together when she saw Mr. Gand pull the envelope off of the potsticker package. Yet still, an expectant smile was pulling her lips already to see what his reaction would be.

Mon-El had noticed the package on his desk a moment too late after he entered the class. He was joking with Oliver, knowing, despite his question about the main character, that he didn’t read the book. He was a bit distracted by it that the smell of potstickers filled his nose a bit later.

Yet it immediately made him realize how hungry he’d actually been. He had to ditch his lunch plans when Iris, Barry, Caitlin and Cisco wanted to talk to him, and it took a bit longer than he’d imagined. Which, of course, meant he couldn’t have his lunch.

Still, instead of immediately diving into the potstickers he stopped when he saw the envelope taped on it. His heart made a flip at that, especially when he saw his name written on it carefully. _Could it be…_

There was no way he could squash the hope that had blossomed in his chest as he opened the envelope, only to realize that…he’d been right. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw the initials written on the piece of paper before be read the card itself.

_I saw that you couldn’t have lunch today, so I bought you some potstickers. I know they’re your favorite._

_Leave some for me too!_

  * _K. D._



Something fluttered in his chest at that as he leaned his hand over the table. He didn’t even care how ridiculous he must’ve looked with what he felt like an idiotic smile on his face. It seemed like, when it came to Kara, he couldn’t help smiling anyway. Especially when she did something so…thoughtful like this. For him. When she did… _anything…_ for him.

He tried to suppress his smile, or at least turn it into acceptable proportions, when he heard the bell ring. Yet of course the group, who’d been watching Mr. Gand’s reactions like a hawk, didn’t miss one second of that big idiotic grin. Felicity turned to her friends with a victorious smile and flashed them a thumbs up. Because now that they’d set the foundations of their plan…

It was time to play the last card…or _cards,_ if they wanted to be literal.

* * *

**v.**

Kara’s hands were shaking as she stood in front of the restaurant’s door, checking the name on her card and the name of the restaurant twice, even three times, before she gathered up her courage and went inside. Her eyes immediately went to the corner table, as the directions on the card said.

Well, technically, they weren’t _exactly_ directions. It was an invitation. From Mon-El. _For a date._

She’d found the card on her desk in the office when she first came. At first she was surprised, she’d been working on that school for about four years and she’d never gotten anything like that before.

At least until she saw the name on it.

And then her heart made an excited flip.

It took her every ounce of strength she had not to just rip the envelope and to open it in a civil way. Yet that didn’t mean the fluttering in her chest calmed, or she hadn’t held her breath as she read what was inside.

_Tonight. 7 p.m. Noonan’s. Table on the right corner._

_I hope you come :)_

  * _M. G._



She’d frozen the moment he read those words. And then she’d reread them at least a couple of times more, trying to make sure that she wasn’t hallucinating, that this was really happening, and Mon-El had actually asked her on a date. _Mon-El had asked her on a date._

The thought had brought such a smile on her face and made her heart stutter so much that she didn’t notice her students watching her reaction from outside, giving each other high fives. She also couldn’t have guessed that there was another teacher, not too far away, that got almost the exactly same card, and was grinning from ear to ear as he sat on his chair.

_Tonight. 7 p.m. Noonan’s. Table on the right corner._

_I hope you come :)_

  * _K. D._



Kara shook away her thoughts as she stood right inside the café, not being able to suppress his smile when she saw that Mon-El was already sitting at the table, his elbows on it and his hands clasped together. He lifted his head, as if on cue, as if he felt that she had come, and their eyes met. Kara felt her smile widen as she momentarily got lost in his steel gray eyes before making her way around the tables to him. She hadn’t even realized she was holding her breath until she stopped next to the table, watching Mon-El stand up and wipe his hands on his jeans awkwardly. There was no way she could miss the shakiness in his hands.

“Hi,” she said almost breathlessly, looking up and losing herself in his gaze again, before she pulled herself together. Mon-El flashed him a smile that made her heart flip.

“Hi,” he repeated before he cleared his throat. He certainly seemed like he wasn’t that in control for someone that asked her on a date. Yet Kara found his awkwardness and nervousness cute as he gestured at the chairs. “Do you… Do you want to sit?” She might’ve nodded a bit too fervently at that as she pulled her chair.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said as she watched him struggle with the chair for a couple of seconds before sitting down, which made her lightly chuckle. He joined her, making something like butterflies flutter in her stomach.

She had to clear her throat to pull herself together. And then, as fate would have it, she opened her mouth right at the same time as Mon-El.

“I just want to—“

“Thank you for—“ Mon-El stopped immediately when he heard her talk, and before she could do anything, he gestured at her. “You first,” he said as he flashed her a small smile. Kara found herself smiling too, trying desperately to calm her pounding heart by pressing her palms on the table.

“I just wanted to, uh, thank you for the…for the card and the…invitation,,” she said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I didn’t really expect it—well, I mean, I probably should’ve after the flowers and…” Her voice trailed off when she realized that Mon-El was frowning. Doubt churned inside her as her stomach dropped. Oh no. Had she said something wrong?

“Wait, what card?” he asked as he leaned forward. Kara arched her brow. What exactly was he talking about?

“You know, the card—“ she said until she stopped, realizing that wasn’t much of an explanation. But how could he forget something that he sent her?

Still, she decided to pull out the card from her wallet and showed it to him. “For the date. I found it on my table this morning.” She watched as he knitted his brows before he almost froze. It took her a couple of seconds to continue. “…aren’t those your initials and…your handwriting?”

Oh no. _Oh no._ She couldn’t have gotten this completely wrong, right? It had to be Mon-El. Besides, if it wasn’t him, how would he know to come here? How would he know that they would be meeting? Right?

_Right?_

“Yes,” Mon-El said with a small nod, as if he was trying to make sense of what was happening. “But I didn’t write this. I didn’t invite you on a…on a _date._ ” He struggled with the word for a second before clearing his throat and took out a card himself. “I thought _you_ asked me out.” Kara frowned as she pulled the card closer…and came to a complete stop. Because on the card wrote the same words that she’d gotten that morning, only instead of Mon-El’s initials they were hers. And it was in _her_ handwriting. “I’m guessing you didn’t write that either,” Mon-El stated before she could say anything. She shook her head almost absentmindedly.

“No, I…” Her heart was stuttering in her chest as she lifted her head. “But I don’t understand. How is it possible?”

…Mon-El didn’t want to go on a date with her? That thought seeped into Kara’s head without her intention. But…it couldn’t be true, right? Yes, he might not have _asked_ her out, but he showed up when he thought she was asking him out. And wasn’t he the one acting all shy and flustered a couple of minutes ago, as if he… _liked_ her?

She pushed away her thoughts with Mon-El’s voice. “I don’t know—“ he started before his voice trailed off, and he slammed his hand to his forehead. Kara almost jumped with the sudden movement. “Of course.”

“What?” she couldn’t help asking, especially when she heard him laugh, because, well…there really wasn’t anything funny about the situation. Yet Mon-El just shook his head.

“Felicity,” he said simply, as if that answered their question. Kara arched her brow, ready to say how one of their student’s name could be related to this whole situation, before he continued. “She was the one that wrote the cards. She can replicate someone’s handwriting almost perfectly.” He laughed and shook his head again, leaning back on his chair. Kara could feel a confused crinkle forming between her brows.

“How do you know that?”

“Because Oliver once handed in an essay she’d written,” he explained, running his fingers through his hair as if he couldn’t believe the situation. “And it wasn’t the handwriting that made me notice that, it was the tone of the passage. The handwriting was almost perfectly replicated.” All Kara could do was gape at him for a couple of seconds at that before a chuckle left her lips too.

“You’re serious,” she stated, even though she already knew the answer. Felicity… well, she was a talented student. Mon-El just nodded as an answer. “Felicity wrote the notes.”

“Uh-huh.” With that he ran his fingers through his hair and laughed again, and despite herself—and the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach—she found herself joining.

“Wow,” she said as she adjusted her glasses, until something hit her in the head. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. “Wait, did you ever send me sunflowers?” she asked, remembering the ones that still rested atop her desk. Mon-El shook his head at that before clearing his throat.

“I mean, not that I didn’t want to…” The sick feeling inside Kara eased at that a bit, especially as her heart fluttered, before his eyes snapped up.

“Did you ever got me caramel latte?” he asked, and the confused look in her eyes must’ve been answer enough, because he just continued. “Potstickers? You know, the XL packages?”

“No—“ Kara said before understanding filled her. Her eyes widened. “Was _that_ what you meant when you said I wanted you to share those potstickers with me?” Mon-El could just nod at that, an amused look in his eyes.

“That was what was written on the card…” he tried to explain, but his voice just trailed off.

“How about Eve?” Kara found herself asking as a blush crept her cheeks. She cleared her throat when confusion flickered in Mon-El’s eyes.

“What about Eve?”

“Did she ever…ask you on a date?” she blurted out, and a part of her wanted to bury her face in her hands when his eyes widened. “I’m gonna guess that’s a no.” She pressed her lips together, wishing she’d never opened that topic. Yet Mon-El… He just laughed at that as he lifted his brows.

“ _That’s_ what she told you?” Kara sighed exasperatedly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“She and…and the others. Caitlin, Cisco, Winn, Oliver, Barry and…Iris. They were all talking about it.” She buried her face in one hand as embarrassment churned in her stomach. “God, I feel like a total idiot now,” she whined. That earned a small chuckle from Mon-El, and suddenly she felt his fingers wrap around her wrist and pull her hand away from her face. It had caught her so off guard that she couldn’t do anything other than staring at him, feeling fire starting to course through her veins from just that little touch.

“They really played us, didn’t they?” he asked as he moved his hand over hers, yet he still didn’t let it go, his thumb drawing a lazy circle on her skin. So much so that it took Kara a couple of moments to pull herself together and answer.

“Ye-Yeah.” She cleared her throat when her voice sounded so hoarse. “And they’re just teenagers!” she opted to complain instead of focusing on the fact that Mon-El was still holding her hand, because otherwise she would never be able to get a word out. “We should’ve been able to see through them. And it wasn’t like they were being _that_ sneaky; they’d been acting really suspicious in the last few weeks.” She remembered, on multiple occasions, that she’d caught them watching her, whispering in the hallways, and being extra cheerful in situations that they shouldn’t even be smiling in. She remembered Felicity grinning like an idiot when she handed out a quiz instead of groaning, Oliver’s grades had increased substantially as he actually started to listen to the class, and Iris, who always claimed she didn’t like calculus, had been around her and asking questions more often than…ever. From the way Mon-El exasperatedly rolled his eyes at that, she knew that he was thinking similar things too. He shook his head.

“We should’ve,” he agreed before he stopped, swallowing hard. “But we didn’t.” And the way he said it with such…such deepness in his tone, such hope and… _affection,_ that it caused Kara’s breath to get caught in her throat. She stared at his eyes for a couple of seconds as her heart rate picked up, and she found herself smiling.

“We didn’t.” She pressed her lips together as she tried to gather up her thoughts, and forced herself to shrug. “We came,” she said, indicating the cards that were still resting on the table, cards that might’ve been written by a bunch of students but still held the promise of a date. A date that they both…came to. They both showed up. If their answer was no, if they didn’t want that date…

They wouldn’t have showed up, right?

Something like a smile pulled the corner of Mon-El’s lips at that as he searched Kara’s face. She felt him squeeze her hand, as if he didn’t want to let go, before he started speaking. “So does that mean that you…you want…this?” He’d said it softly, so softly, with his voice shaking at the end that Kara felt something melt inside. The words… They’d made him vulnerable. Saying them was like admitting that…that he wanted something with her, admitting he wanted her, knowing there was a chance she could say no. She could walk away. Somehow that added so much meaning behind his words that instead of answering Kara stood up and leaned over the table, cupping his cheek gently before she pressed a kiss on his lips. She intended it to be a small, short one, just one peck and then she’d pull back, yet when she felt his lips over hers…she felt their softness…she couldn’t pull away. She shut her eyes as she leaned in, moving her hand to his hair when she felt him stroking her cheek too, pulling her close as if he didn’t want there to be any distance between them.

There was no way she could erase the smile on her face when she pulled back to look at him, seeing that his eyes were still closed. They fluttered open a couple of seconds later as a grin pulled his lips too.

“Does that answer your question?” she asked almost breathlessly. That made Mon-El chuckle as he nodded, making Kara shiver when the laugh reverberated in her chest. She only pulled back to sit down on her chair when she started to feel uncomfortable with the table pressing over her stomach, yet still, the smile on her face lingered.

“Who would’ve known something good could come out of something the students did?” she mused, taking one of the cards that Felicity wrote in her hand. She shook her head. “And damn, Felicity is really talented at this.” That earned a small laugh from Mon-El as he nodded.

“Yeah, I know,” he said before a pseudo-serious look crossed his face. He lifted his chin. “But, that said, even though this thing ended in a really, _really_ good way,” he smiled when Kara chuckled at that, “I really think we should get back at them. We can’t let this go.”

“Oh, of course,” she immediately said at that with a frown and crossed her arms over the table. One corner of her lips tipped up as an idea popped into her mind. “And I have the perfect idea.” She couldn’t stop her smile from widening when she saw one on Mon-El’s face. Yet still…

Neither Kara nor Mon-El noticed, throughout the whole conversation, through their smiles and laughs, and even their kiss, the group of students sitting at the other side of the café in ridiculous caps and fake glasses, hiding behind their menus as they watched the couple, and even squealing a bit at the kiss. Well, Winn had squealed until Felicity elbowed him to shut him up, a huge grin on her face, as she jutted out her chin proudly.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen,” she whispered, tightening her ponytail and adjusting her cap, keeping her eyes on the couple that were laughing at what she wanted to think was a ridiculous joke, “it seems like our plan is successfully completed.” Her smile widened as everyone started high fiving and fist bumping each other, especially when she felt Oliver nudging her from her side and mouthing that he was proud of her, yet the biggest happiness was to see their teachers, who they all knew had liked each other for some time now, find their way to each other.

* * *

**+i**

Felicity was clutching the bouquet of flowers tightly in her hand as she stomped into the classroom, her teeth clenched tightly together. She stopped only for a moment, until she found Oliver sitting on one of the seats on the back, his feet propped up to the table as if he was oh-so-innocent, as if he hadn’t done anything, as if he didn’t get her flowers and put them in her locker as if it was…as if it was some sort of a joke. A _joke._

And he even had the guts to write a note with it. _Hope these are as beautiful as you are._ The exact words that _she’d_ used when they gave the flowers to Ms. Danvers, the exact words she’d written from Mr. Gand’s mouth. And now… And now he _dared_ messing with her by using those words? He thought that was _funny_?

Because if he did, he was about to be very, _very_ surprised.

“Oliver Queen!” she yelled as she walked towards him, almost throwing the flowers on his table and causing him to pull back his legs and straighten up. She lifted her brows and gestured at the flowers with her chin. “What are these?”

Oliver frowned at the flowers on the table before glancing up at Felicity, his brow raised. He looked confused almost. Clueless. Felicity felt anger boil in her stomach at that.

“Flowers?” he said a couple of seconds later. She rolled her eyes a snort left her lips.

“I can _see_ that,” she said slowly, deliberately, as if she was talking to someone with mental retardation. “Why were they in my locker?” His face almost fell at that as he blinked, his shoulders even slumped a bit, at least until she threw the card to his chest. He scrambled to grab it before it fell. “And what does that supposed to mean?” His brows knitted as he lifted the card, and came to a stop when he saw what was on it.

_Hope these are as beautiful as you are._

  * _O. Q._



He blinked for a couple of seconds before looking up at Felicity, panic flaring in his eyes. “I-I-I didn’t write this!” he stuttered, straightening up and faking a laugh. And if she could see that the laugh was fake when he was the best liar she’d ever met… The situation was bad. “I mean, not that…not that I wouldn’t want to write it, but—Never mind that! It wasn’t me. This…This isn’t my handwriting.” He almost threw the card on his desk. “You’ve basically written an essay for me, you should know my handwriting.” Felicity lifted her brows in disbelief as she grabbed the card, only to realize…

Oliver was right. This was so not his handwriting. His “f”s never looked _that_ elegant, no matter how much he tried…

It hit her head only then as she lifted her brows. Inadvertently her ears caught a conversation that was going on just a couple of seats behind her, between Barry and Iris.

“Well, if that isn’t a cliché way to ask someone if they like you or not,” Barry mused, flashing a confused Iris a smile. She narrowed her eyes at him as she dropped her phone, yet if Felicity was to be honest, her nonchalance looked faked and there was panic flickering in her eyes.

“What are you talking about?” she asked Barry, who just took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

“ _Do you like me? Circle yes or no._ ” He flashed her a smile. “And I’m pretty sure the I. W. initials are yours.” Iris’s eyes widened at that as Barry shrugged, his smile wide enough to show his teeth. “By the way, if you’re really curious, the answer is yes. I do like you.” Felicity didn’t even have time to be shocked at that as Cisco barged into the room, his hair messed up and his cheeks tinted red.

“Gypsy kissed me!” he announced to the whole room, raising his hands into the air victoriously. Gypsy, as in the girl he’d been crushing on for months but didn’t have the guts to ask out. She’d kissed him. And… And if Felicity wasn’t wrong, Caitlin and Winn had just been gushing about, before Cisco interrupted, Julian asking Caitlin out, and some girl named Lyra that she _knew_ Winn liked…

It all came together when she saw the two teachers standing by the doorway, Ms. Danvers and Mr. Gand, watching the class with mischievous grins on their faces. They’d done this. They’d planned all of this, probably to get back at them for what they’d done.

She got distracted from her thoughts with Oliver’s voice.

“Felicity?” he called out tentatively, making her turn to him. And only then his words truly hit her. _Not that I wouldn’t want to write it._ Did he just involuntarily confess that he wanted to send flowers to her?

A smirk pulled her lips at that as she crossed her arms. “Did you just tell me you might want to send me flowers?” she asked as she lifted her brows, and the way his cheeks turned red and his eyes widened was worth the question, and was worth her leaning down, pressing her lips on his.

Kara felt pride flickering in her chest when she saw Felicity lean down and kiss Oliver, catching him almost off guard, or Iris say yes when Barry asked her on a date, or the way Cisco seemed like he was on cloud nine as he sat on his seat. She turned to Mon-El, who was standing right next to her with his one arm around her waist. They were so close that her right side was flushed with his left side, yet she didn’t even care as she flashed him a smile.

“I think we did good, Mr. Gand,” she mumbled, making sure none of the students could hear her, even though she was sure that from the way Felicity looked at them she’d already put the puzzle pieces together. Yet all those thoughts scattered away when Mon-El smiled down at her, tightening his grip around her waist.

“I think we did a stellar job,” he countered as he lifted his fist. Kara found herself smiling as she fist bumped him, yet the whole thing was interrupted when Mon-El leaned down to kiss her. Kara couldn’t help chuckling into the kiss as she put her hand on his chest. She shook her head when she pulled back.

“You just had to do that in front of our students, didn’t you?” she asked, to which he only answered with a shrug. She rolled her eyes. “You are insufferable.” He smiled at that.

“But you still like me,” he said as they turned around, walking away from the class to the teachers’ room. His hand slipped into hers, lacing their fingers together, and despite herself a smile fought its way onto Kara’s face. She sighed exasperatedly.

“Yeah,” she said, feeling like her eyes were shining as she looked up at Mon-El. “Yeah, I like you.”


End file.
